A ringback tone is an audible indication played by a calling device, associated with a calling party, while a called device, associated with a called party, is being contacted. The ringback tone may be a repeated tone designed to assure the calling party that the called party's device is ringing. The ringback tone may also include another type of tone, such as a song (e.g., ringback music), an advertisement (e.g., a ringback advertisement), or the like.